The Hurt Locker, Part One
The Hurt Locker, Part One is the fourth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twelfth episode overall. It will air on January 23, 2015. This episode will be written and directed by Ian Brennan. Source Spoilers Plot *When several show choirs plan to gather at McKinley for a technically meaningless “invitational” competition, Rachel worries that Will’s Vocal Adrenaline team will be so stellar they will blow her still-struggling New Directions team out of the water. In a bid to prevent a spirit-crushing defeat, she implores Will to take it easy on them and asks him to purposefully underperform at the event. He agrees, but when Sue gets wind of the collusion she takes matters into her own hands. With Will’s departure from McKinley, he and Sue would apparently have no further grudges to bear against each other, but she still takes offense at even the most innocent of actions and – with a planned retirement on her horizon – decides to embark on a grand act of revenge. She takes her first step of reckoning by setting her sights on destroying Will’s protégé, Rachel; she hypnotizes Sam to make him believe he is in love with Rachel, hoping his amorous advances will distract her from the Glee Club. Meanwhile, Sue takes steps to fulfill her (heretofore unrevealed) desire to be a flower girl at a “fabulous” gay wedding and sets out to rekindle Kurt and Blaine’s fractured relationship. Source Source General *Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and the New Directions newbies– Roderick, Mason, Madison and Jane will appear (Spencer is not in the episode). So far, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina have left Lima. Figgins and Becky make appearances. Blaine, Dave, and Kurt *Blaine gives Rachel and Sam piano lessons. *Sue is not happy that Kurt and Blaine broke up. She schemes to get them back together: The Karofsky/Blaine apartment is invaded by a bear cub, sent by Sue. During a date night at Breadstix, the restaurant is filled with the many men Karofsky has dated, courtesy of Sue. Karofsky and Blaine are 3rd cousins, according to Sue’s ancestry research. Kurt is aware of her manipulations and is annoyed. **Blaine, Kurt and Rachel are rehearsing for the upcoming invitational at McKinley when Blaine receives a call from Karofsky about an emergency at the apartment. The three rush over to the Blaine/Karofsky home to discover a bear. It’s the bear Sue sent over as part of her mission to break up Blaine/Karofsky and bring Klaine back together. *Kurt and Blaine have a one on one moment. Kurt reveals that he’s about to go on a first date with a guy he met online. Blaine feels a twinge of regret. He realizes that Kurt really IS the love of his life, but he keeps that thought to himself. However, he does share with Kurt that Sue’s schemes gave him second thoughts about his relationship with Karofsky. *When Kurt finally meets his date, he realizes the man he had been talking to on the telephone is in his 50s, with kids, just out of a marriage to a woman. Kurt is freaked out, but the man turns out to be sweet and good looking. They agree to go out again, but to begin as friends. Rachel, Sam, Sue, and Will *Sue organizes a last minute glee “invitational” at McKinley in order to break the spirit of the fledgling New Directions. Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers are invited. They all assemble at McKinley for rehearsal. *Rachel asks Will to throw the invitational, otherwise her kids will be demoralized. Since it’s not a real competition, Will agrees. Also, it’s Glee and he has a soft spot. Blaine is also asked, but he refuses. *Sue hypnotizes Sam to do her bidding. She suggests that he lead Rachel on romantically, which culminates in a kiss between the two. Rachel feels something and asks Sam out on a date. Only, he was in a trance when he kissed her and doesn’t remember it. Sam declines. Mostly because, he says, he’s still in love with Mercedes. **Rachel and Sam play piano during A Thousand Miles and sing as city/town scapes pass by. The kiss happens at the end of this scene. *When Sue learns that Will plans to go easy on Rachel at the Invitational, she tattles to the Carmel High Principal. Clint and Vocal Adrenaline find out, and demand that Will resign. *Under Sue’s hypnosis, Sam steals Will’s mail. When Will catches him, Sam claims that Rachel put him up to it and is out to get Will. Upset, Will decides VA will go full-throttle at the Invitational. Scene Spoilers *Chris and Lea were on set. (10/2) Source However this could be for Jagged Little Tapestry. *Iqbal was on set. (10/3) Source *Lea and Matthew were on set. (10/7) Source *Chord and Lea were on set. (10/8) Source *Chord, Darren and Lea were on set. (10/9) Source *Darren, Jane and Max were on set. (10/9) Source *Chord was on set. (10/14) Source and (10/15) Source *Lea was on set. (10/16) Source *Chord and Lea were on set, filming A Thousand Miles. (10/20) Source *Chris, Darren, Iqbal, Lea, Max Adler, and Max George were on set. (10/22) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Lea was in the studio. (10/22) Source However, this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part Two. *Jane was on set. (10/23) Source However, this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part Two. *Becca, Chord, Darren, Jane, Matt, and Lea were on set (10/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for The Hurt Locker, Part Two. Songs Source *Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker is an album accompanying the music from this episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars Source *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Max George as Clint *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Gallery Tumblr nchdx74kes1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nd0frkkTsd1rquzsgo1 500.jpg Samchel/Overchele.jpg Tumblr nd6wihws0d1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Getting wild with LM, cute .jpg Tumblr nd6u9cbtO61qbqtkso1 500.png Tumblr ndfzbxtt8Q1tynbjdo1 500.jpeg Tumblr ncond2nKPF1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr ndir2ncWJN1tynbjdo1 r2 1280.jpg Piano100.jpg Tumblr ndr5elmjzg1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndrc5dOvA51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndrbtfGz381r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndrc5dOvA51r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B0ateceCEAAyV90.jpg large.jpg B0atMFxCMAIsyi8.jpg large.jpg B0atRYlCMAEnG-f.jpg large.jpg B0atZi1CIAAohLz.jpg large.jpg Tumblr ndrfneItbW1ql1znmo2 r1 250.png Tumblr ndrfneItbW1ql1znmo3 250.png Tumblr ndrfneItbW1ql1znmo4 250.png 11355 710461545702351 1648305568011070243 n.jpg 1016469 710460595702446 6402948855609216388 n.jpg 1919630 710462062368966 8402702172241487916 n.jpg 10371967 710461412369031 7960693401153294336 n.jpg 10456066 710462349035604 4366743695191484996 n.jpg 10479037 710462465702259 2200436647560603107 o.jpg 10553640 710462415702264 1542008179408001920 n.jpg 10610696 710460782369094 1248799734451049883 n.jpg 10630648 710459802369192 3684471781781017214 o.jpg 10649775 710462802368892 3552527227549444984 n.jpg 10686833 710461049035734 7245349548672719850 n.jpg 10710357 710460912369081 206519404504345926 o.jpg 10734108 710461902368982 1013251614730660331 n.jpg 10457369 710463049035534 2689945285889331934 o.jpg 10665340 710462885702217 7785741904798493876 n.jpg 10698595 710463235702182 3642505085603315792 n.jpg Tumblr ndt1fldmlQ1r4ezfzo1 500.png Bigger than blaine.jpg Stuart.jpg Tumblr ndtbqwvgqW1sm3i12o1 500.png Tumblr ndtbqwvgqW1sm3i12o2 500.png Tumblr ndtbqwvgqW1sm3i12o3 500.png Tumblr nducvd6trr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nduqc1TkBB1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndv2y78QGa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr ndzbtxhZlC1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngv4jpl6zr1r4ezfzo4 400.jpg Tumblr ngv4jpl6zr1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ngv4jpl6zr1r4ezfzo2 400.jpg Tumblr ngv4jpl6zr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Normal lmw glee604 2.jpg B5RJA5yIIAEk2D8.png Tumblr_ngv1naekDN1ql1znmo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ngv0x8hn4l1qe476yo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngv12uQI7n1r4gxc3o3_r1_500.jpg 604glee_scn27_135_f_hires2.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_324142707_lr.jpg Tumblr nhy6exconn1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Bitchcoverart.png Thousandmilescoverart.png Rocklobstercoverart.png Whipitcoverart.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention